Loud House Parodies
by Vstriker
Summary: Short funny fics and parodies with the Loud House siblings as the center. Chapter 2: Lincoln and Lynn are ready to report to their captain about their undercover investigation. Right after they discuss what's going on between Link and the captain's sister.
1. Horror Movies

**When a Stranger Calls**

Lori sat at the table along with Leni and typed away at her phone. "I'm just saying, if he likes her he should literally just come out and say it. If he waits to long it'll be too late," the blonde said as she continued texting her friends.

Leni nodded in agreement as she flipped through pictures on her own phone. "I totes agree with you. Besides, I think they would make such a cute couple."

Before Lori could respond, she suddenly got a call on her phone. She looked over the screen and saw that it was an unknown number. "Who's that?" Leni asked curiously.

"I'm not sure…" Lori said narrowing her eyes. She then hit 'Decline'. "Whelp, not my problem."

"Totally. Hey, check out this dress I found. It's so adorable."

 **Nightmare on Elm Street**

Freddy Kruger laughed as he made his way through the down the hall towards his target, ready to strike the moment he found her. After invading the Loudhouse the first thing the monster had decided to do was scare one of the younger sisters.

It would get the others shaken and ripe to have their dreams used against them. So he entered the dream of the one Lucy Loud, ready to give the Goth a scare and maybe a few warm up injuries. When he got to the end of the hall however, his face paled.

Of all the dreams he had ever been in, this was by far the… the worst. There was no other way to say it. There were brains, and blood, and body parts. Good god, this was dark even for him.

"Hello."

Freddy yelped and then jumped. He turned around and saw the eight year old standing behind him, wearing a cloak and carrying a scythe. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh… no. No I'm good. I think I'll just see my way out…"

"Suit yourself…" she said as she turned to leave. "I have a few executions to perform."

 **Wrong Turn**

"Man, I can't wait for this party dudes!" Luna said excitedly.

"I know. This is going to be literally the best!" Lori said as drove her and the second and third eldest Loud sisters down the road. They had been looking forward to this party for months, and to say they were excited would be an understatement.

Luna saw a turn coming up and pointed to the right. "Oh, take this right, it's a short cut."

Lori narrowed her eyes and looked at her phone. "What? But the GPS says to go left…"

Luna hummed and looked down at the phone. "Huh… guess we're going left then!"

 **The Ring**

Lincoln sat on the couch and flipped through the TV channels, whistling happily as he enjoyed his Saturday evening. Suddenly his sister Lynn came walking in with a smirk on her face. She held up a video tape.

"Hey Lincoln, wanna check out this video? I heard it's supposed to kill anyone who watches it."

The white haired boy stared at her for a few moments, a look of disbelief on his face. "So… the video is supposed to kill people?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said simply.

"Then why would I watch… uh, no Lynn. I don't want to watch it…"

 **Paranormal Activity**

Soundless video footage began to play, showing Luna coming in from a late night with her band and flopping onto the couch. She quickly set her guitar aside and then fell asleep.

The tape began to fast forward, and soon it showed a pale ghostly figure appear and begin standing over her. Hours passed by, and Luna tossed and turned, not seeming to notice the demonic presence standing right over her.

Eventually she did wake up however, and when she saw the figure she jumped up in shock. She stared at the monster only for a few moments before picking up her guitar and swinging it, nailing it in the face. It fell back and she continued to wail on it.

Lisa looked at the screen with a raised eyebrow. "Interesting…"

 **Jeepers Creepers 2**

Bobby whistled as he drove the car down the road. In the back were Lincoln, Ronnie Ann, and Clyde. They were on their way to a small comic convention, and he had volunteered to drive them there.

"You guys excited back there?" he asked looking in the rear view mirror.

"Definitely! This is going to be awesome!" Lincoln said.

"I can't wait! I hear the voice actor for Jason Jetstar is going to be there!" Clyde said.

Ronnie Ann sighed. "You better be really glad I like you Lincoln…" she muttered. She couldn't believe she had let them talked her into going here.

Bobby looked back towards the road, and then narrowed his eyes. "Wait, hold on. What's that?" he asked. The others all looked and saw someone on the side of the road. The man looked panicked, and was waving his arms for them to turn back.

"I think… he's telling us to turn around," Lincoln said.

"Should we?" Clyde asked.

Ronnie Ann leaned forward. "Bobby, turn the car around. We're going home," she said with no room for debate. Bobby shrugged his shoulders before turning the car around.

"But Ronnie-"

"Nope," she said cutting Lincoln off. "Nothing for us that way."

 **The Exorcist**

Lori yawned as she made her way downstairs to grab a midnight snack. As she got close to the kitchen however, she heard a voice coming from there. She slowed down slightly and then peeked inside to see Lucy.

The raven haired girl was standing in the middle of the kitchen muttering something Lori couldn't understand. There was a pitch black aura surrounding her, and everything in the kitchen was floating. She slowly backed away from the kitchen and walked back upstairs.

She knocked on all of her siblings' doors. One by one they awake and walked out looking tired and annoyed. "Lori, what's going on?" Lola asked angrily.

"Get your stuff, we're literally leaving the house right now."

"What?" Lana asked.

"Lucy's possessed. We're getting out of the house," she repeated.

Lisa scoffed. "Lori, I find it hard to believe that-"

Lori simply walked off, signaling for them to follow. The siblings all shared a glance and then followed her. They went down and peeked into the kitchen, where they saw Lucy still muttering and covered in darkness.

The eldest turned back to them with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. Lisa cleared her throat. "…perhaps we should leave the house…"

 **Child's Play**

Luna whistled as she sat on her bed and tuned the strings on her guitar. She heard the door open and Luan walked in, holding a rather terrifying looking doll. "Hey Luna," the comedian greeted as she made her way to her own bed.

"Hey sis," Luna said only sparing her a glance. She did a double take however when she noticed what she was holding. The doll was covered in scars, had bright orange hair, and an evil smirk. Not to mention it was holding a knife in its hand. "Uh… what is that?"

Luan looked confused for a moment. "Oh, this. This is Chuckie. Some guy outside of the prop store was selling him for a great deal. Pretty neat huh?"

Luna held her hand up. "First of all dude, there isn't a deal sweet enough to warrant buying that thing. Second of all… seriously? Look at it!"

Luan shrugged. "What, I thought he would make a good friend for Mr. Coconut. Look at him, he's got that cute little stare and a little knife," she said moving his hand in a stabbing motion.

Luna shook her head. "Luan! Having a knife makes it worst! That thing is creepy! I've seen enough movies to know that thing is demonic or something!"

Luan rolled her eyes. "You're overreacting."

"You're underreacting! That thing is… where did it go?!"

Luan looked down and realized the doll was no longer in her hands. It was gone. She glanced around and then noticed it was sitting in the corner of the room. "Oh, there he is."

Luna turned back to her and held her hands out. "And just how did he get over there Luan?!" she challenged.

"I don't know… maybe I dropped him."

"You dropped him?! You never moved from that spot!"

"Look, I don't know!"

"Yeah, I don't know either!" She jumped up from her bed and began making her way out. "But I do know you either get rid of that thing or you find a new roommate!"

"Aw c'mon Luna!" Luan said running after her.

 **Scream**

The Loud siblings all sat in the living room, texting, watching TV, and playing video games. Suddenly the front door opened, and a masked figure holding a knife entered. The Loud siblings all looked up at him as he held up the knife threateningly.

He waited for them to start screaming and scattering, but they just sat there. "Who left the front door open?" Lori asked glaring at her siblings. No one answered. "Uh, whatever. Lisa."

Lisa clapped her hands, and suddenly a large very mean looking robot made its way down the stairs, charging at the masked figure. The intruder turned around and ran out in fear, the robot still chasing him.

 **Friday the Thirteenth**

The siblings continued sitting on the couch, still absorbed in their activities, when suddenly another masked figure with a machete came in. They all looked up at him, and Lori scowled. "I am not going to tell you guys to close the door again. Lisa."

Lisa clapped once more, and the robot returned. The masked figure turned and began fleeing.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. So these chapters are bascially going to be a bunch of shorts and parodies. I wanted a lot of these to be in some of my other fics, but I didn't want to overcrowd them with too many side stories. But I kept coming up with ideas like this and figured I might as well put them to use.**

 **This story will mostly center around the Loud sisters and side character, but I may throw an OC in ther every now and then. Either way it's pretty much all going to be a parody of something else, so it shouldn't matter.**

 **I wonder who can guess what this parody is based off of. It's tweaked a little, but you should still be able to tell. If I forget someone remind me to put it up next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	2. The Captain's Sister

In the middle of an abandoned street, 22 Jump Street to be exact, was a church. From the outside it looked like a regular run down building. In the inside however was a setup that looked like it was out of a science fiction movie.

For inside this seemingly empty building was a police operation that had been going on for some time now. The Jumpstreet program. It had been two years since its revival, partly because of the success of two agents who'd blown a huge drug operation there.

Siblings Lynn and Lincoln Loud had gone undercover as students and managed to bust up one of the biggest drug operation that had ever run through a school. Their accomplishment had led to them getting another big case at a local college. One that they were currently reporting to their captain on.

"Okay, so here's what we got so far," Lynn said as she held up a small board. "We know that the drugs are coming from…" She stopped when she heard a strange sound. She glanced beside her and then saw Lincoln. He was putting on a bullet proof vest. "Bro, what are you doing?"

Lincoln hummed. "Nothing…" he muttered.

Their captain, one Roberto 'Bobby' Santiago, cleared his throat getting their attention. "Lincoln, Lynn. We're not about sit here and pretend like there isn't a big ass elephant in the room."

Lynn raised her eyebrow. "What… what are you talking about? What's going on here?" she asked confused. Lincoln looked like he was sweating bullets.

Bobby reached forward and grabbed the picture on his desk before turning it around and slamming it back down. "This is what the hell is going on!"

Lynn leaned forward and looked at the picture as Lincoln paled. It was a of a girl who Bobby was hugging. The girl was rolling her eyes and looked annoyed, but Bobby looked happy as could be. Lynn looked at the picture and at Lincoln. "I still don't…"

Suddenly, it clicked. Her face went from confused to shock. She remembered Bobby mentioning he had a younger sister. She also remembered Lincoln talking about how he'd managed to score with a girl on campus the other day.

"OH! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Lynn said before turning to Lincoln and grabbing his shoulder. She busted out in laughter. Lincoln looked even more never. He tried to signal for his sister to stop, but Lynn didn't even notice. Bobby was looking angrier by the second. "NO! This is not happening right now! NO!"

She suddenly got up and began running down the stairs towards the rest of the agents. "Hey guys, Link is screwing the captain's sister!" she yelled as she began high fiving everyone else.

Lincoln turned back to Bobby who was gritting his teeth. "Every time she says that, that's another foot in your ass…" he said dangerously.

Lynn ran back up and circled around the two of them, still laughing. "Oh my god! This is amazing! Link, you did the best thing ever!" she yelled. She suddenly began skipping around them. "Link screwed the captain's sister! Link screwed the captain's sister!" she sung.

Bobby balled his fist up and Lincoln sunk in his chair. Lynn came back to Lincoln and leaned on his shoulder, barely able to stand. "What the hell Link?! You screwed the captain's sister! I mean you bragged to him! Look at that face! You bragged to that face, about screwing his sister!"

She then turned to Bobby, who still wasn't looking too pleased. "And Captain, you have him props! You actually high fived him, for screwing your sister!" she said jumping up and down. She fell back into her seat still trying to contain her laughter. "Holy crap! Holy crap! That is the best thing ever! I mean-"

Bobby suddenly pulled up his gun and slammed it on the table, aiming it right towards Lynn. The girl suddenly stopped and looked straight faced. "Actually, you know what. It's not that funny…" she muttered.

Bobby turned back to Lincoln, murder in his eyes. The white haired boy gulped. "I… just want to say, I think it's a little weird you never mentioned your little sister goes to the same college campus that you sent us in to infiltrate," he said hoping to make a small point in his defense.

Bobby scoffed. "I think it's weird I haven't skinned you alive hermano."

Lynn hummed. "Okay, okay. I get this is heavy, but we need to get on with the investigation. So how about this. You get to punch Lincoln once in the face, really, really hard," she offered.

Lincoln turned towards his sister and held his arms up in disbelief. She was just volunteering him to be punched in the face like it was nothing. Bobby shook his head. "No, that's not good enough. I have a better idea…" he said he said smirking.

A few minutes later Lincoln braced himself as Bobby aimed a taser at him. Lincoln gulped. "Okay captain, I'm ready. Just please don't shoot me in the n-"

Bobby fired hitting him right between the legs. Lincoln yelled out and fell backwards, his body shaking. Lynn managed to catch him before he hit the ground, but it was clear he was in in serious pain.

"I can't feel my nuts…"

Lynn smirked. "So I guess Ronnie Ann is going to be disappointed tonight huh?" Bobby frowned and then began reloading the taser. Lynn panicked and quickly ran off. "It was a joke captain! I was joking!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. Yeah a 22 Jumpstreet parody! Lincoln and Lynn seemed like a perfect fit for this. Anyway I was planning on updating one of my other stories first, but I'm feeling a little under the weather right now. But I wanted to put out something, so I came up with this short little bounus. I didn't really feel like proofreading it either so hope there isn't too many spelling mistakes. If so I'll go back and change it later.**


End file.
